


...El futuro no es ya lo que solía ser.

by muertxdeamor



Series: La historia de este país es como un chiste malo [4]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, M/M, Marga doesn't know how to handle a crush, Marga vive de castañazo en castañazo, Moral Dilemmas, fuck the ministry, somebody give her a break for fucks sake
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muertxdeamor/pseuds/muertxdeamor





	...El futuro no es ya lo que solía ser.

"El futuro no es ya lo que solía ser."

-Arthur C. Clarke(1917-2008) Escritor inglés de ciencia ficción.


End file.
